The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically transporting, by means of a transporting carriage, at least one can between a sliver furnishing spinning industry machine, e.g. a carding machine, and a sliver fed spinning industry machine, e.g. a drawing frame.
In a known device, two handles are disposed on opposite sides of a sliver can (spinning can) to push the can onto the carriage. Then the carriage is manually pushed from the carding machine to the drawing frames. This makes the machine dependent on personnel, i.e. it is not possible to reliably displace the spinning cans and the transporting carriage with this device. There is the additional drawback that loading and unloading of the cans and their transport cannot be performed with a single device.